


A Quiet Night In

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekend is coming to an end and what better way to relax then watching a film with a loved one ... Even if the concept of a TV is beyond him.</p><p>[i don't own the characters mentioned I simply play out little scenarios and let you read :3 they belong of course to ABCs ONCE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP falling asleep during a movie night and waking up tangled in each other, early in the morning. [prompt from imagineyourotp.tumblr.com]

It had taken Jefferson almost three quarters of an hour for the pirate to settle, even the grumbling between the quieter scenes had become almost — a subtle snore?! Brilliant! The best part was about to air and here he was — his blood thirsty buccaneer of a partner lovingly resting his cheek on his shoulder with an arm loosely wrapped around his waist. He understood to a degree what the issue was with his lover and the introduction of a television set.

After dragging him away and ducking under the throw back of the hook as he made attempts at dissecting said set. Killian had been questioning and muttering something about witch craft and small beings trapped within a small world he’d never heard of. Despite his own occupation Springfield was a no uncertain push not to mention the families that resided there were best avoided.

Shuffling himself lower, the warmth was undeniably welcoming. His arms wrapping over the others while carefully unhooking the appendage worthy of the colourful moniker — the ‘hook’ itself. It had its ‘usages’ [they’re to be considered for another story] but as the lids of his own eyes grew heavy and though of moving felt more of an unnecessary struggle it was seen more of a hinderance. Kissing his lovers brow tenderly he joined the blissful slumber.

—/—

By morning the pair were a pile of tangled appendages. Jeffersons head rested comfortably along the pirates side. With a half conscious glance, Killian had managed to stretch his fingers from the barrier of clothing gently stroking the hatters hair. Arms had twisted with legs while chests were greeted with a firm back. Even the most awakened mind would need time to readjust. But there was more than hat the pair within the family setting.

It was the first day back to school after the holidays, silently readying herself as the excitement built. Her fathers had promised they’d allow her to walk with her friends to the bus, she loved them dearly but she was nearing her teenage years. With only moments to spare Grace sought out the two men a wicked smile edging up in her lips [one she had picked up from Killian no doubt] taking a running jump greeting the pair and beating any alarm clock known to man.

That’s one way to start a Monday morning!


End file.
